toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Zeon1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Marimo.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Phantombeast (talk) 02:57, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey I know u used Shanks, but I forgot to add onto the rules that we can't use character pics from Toriko, One Piece or DBZ. It's due to the fact that people might get ideas about using stuff like Super sayain and devil fruits and the such, we're trying to keep it Toriko wise. If you need help finding a new one, let me know [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 21:49, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Basically since they shown to have appeared in the same place, people might get ideas about bringing them on here or try to justify stuff like having Gourmet cells while being a Devil Fruit user. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 22:57, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Cuz even then, people would say that the characters still have it if they make it, just bare with me Zeon [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 23:24, April 25, 2014 (UTC) I'll give this a go-over with the other admins, see what they say [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 23:36, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey Zeon, DJ here. I was wondering if you ever told us (admins) how both of your characters got Gourmet Cells? 19:57, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Phantom's Section Hey, I wanted to ask if I could use Lemonstone as a seasoning at my Hobble Restaurant [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 16:24, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey Zeon, I have calculated your Guerilla Crab to be 97,660 yen per lbs yours truly, Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 18:08, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Alright, thanks bro [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 23:12, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey dude, I calculated your carat spaghetti thing to be 371460 yen per oz Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 16:27, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Zeon, I have calculated that your Dire Tiger is worth 97517 yen per pound Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 19:34, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Permaban You won't be seeing me anymore on FTF. I was permabanned by Aha because I anonymously commented on Perchan blog welcoming her back. Just wanted to let you know. He could've at least let me off with a warning, but he didn't. Though, I was to blame because I was impatient.Alpha Olphion (talk) 19:28, June 28, 2014 (UTC) You do? Alpha Olphion (talk) 19:33, June 28, 2014 (UTC) How did you get back then? Alpha Olphion (talk) 19:40, June 28, 2014 (UTC) I did the same thing. But Aha can be a hardass sometimes. Alpha Olphion (talk) 19:44, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Also, it's been changed to three months now. See ya at the end of September. Alpha Olphion (talk) 19:44, June 28, 2014 (UTC) I've got no where else to go but here and Naruto Fanon. Bleach Fanon is iffy with me. So yeah, be expecting of me to stay here. Alpha Olphion (talk) 19:49, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Zeon how did you change the color of your username? I've been trying to do that for the longest while now. Alpha Olphion (talk) 20:30, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Hey Zeon, I saw that u uploaded some pics of the guy from FT Zero. Has it already been released? And do you know where I can read it if it has? [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 18:52, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Informant X Informant Hey Zed. I was coming up with a concept for a future character, and I thought that your Gourmet Informants would be perfect for him. So I was wondering if it would be alright if I made a former member of said group. It would be super coolio if he could be a former True Informant, but if you don't want to give such a position to him, then that would be fine. Please let me know what you think. Thanks. The Slime Bucket (Blasphemy!) 20:08, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Well, he's going to be a member of NEO, so he's former since he's no longer associated with them. He's going to use his informant skills to keep track of potential threats. The Slime Bucket (Blasphemy!) 20:36, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Hmm, I suppose. I was thinking that they were like some sort of organization, which he would no longer be associated with after revealing his NEO colours, but after rereading it, it just says that they are a group of people who provide information, so I guess he could basically be NEO's exclusive informant or something like that. (I first got this idea shortly after you made the page and I'm just now getting around to asking you, so my memory of what was on there was a little hazy.) The Slime Bucket (Blasphemy!) 20:56, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I'm on bro, sorry for the late reply. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 03:02, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Yo dude, sorry for yesterday, power went out and I couldn't get on! I am on chat now, you wanna come? [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 17:52, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas from Bomb On behalf of Bomb, hope you enjoy this video . [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Mmmm check plz) 20:49, December 24, 2014 (UTC) At the moment, me and Lee are waiting to see if Enbu can be explained by the end of the arc, if not, we'll make up a series of training and requierments to post. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Mmmm check plz) 00:29, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Hey Zeon thanks for coming on my world trigger fanon wiki.RinkakuKagune (FEEL PAIN!) 20:49, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Epic Pic Just found this epic pic of Acnlogia's Human Form and thought you'd wanna have it, maybe it can be part of the character you may one day make based on him, :D [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 23:05, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Got the colored version . [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 02:09, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Boo! Merry Christmas! make sure the room's well lit before clicking the link, Zed Because It Is The Chistmas Times! Merry Christmas, Zed Leengard Ustan (talk) 08:19, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Informant X Informant: The Sequel Hey Z. I was wondering what my informant would be classified as among Gourmet Informants. Would he be one of the "other informants" or a "true informant"? The Slime Bucket (Blasphemy!) 08:56, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Theme? What theme? I don't know what it is that you could ever be talking about. Hmm, yeah. Jaakobah definitely wouldn't be the type to charge cheaply for his services. You want good intel? You'd better be willing to pay top dollar for it. And he certainly would provide customers with "reliable and accurate" information. Even if they wanted to know about NEO, he would still give them good info. Not necessarily all that he knows about it, leaving certain key aspects out of his report, but still probably better intel almost any other informant could provide. I'll be sure to add this to his page soon. The Slime Bucket (Blasphemy!) 22:22, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Request from the King of Tomfoolery Hey Zeon just putting this here its for the request of the MN for the other place. thanks in advance Scarlet Spider Here is the next issue . [[User:Phantombeast|'Eight Beast Ruler']] (New Century King) 15:54, May 24, 2017 (UTC) And now onto issue#3 , do you want me to just tell you so you can look it up or just link it to you? [[User:Phantombeast|'Eight Beast Ruler']] (New Century King) 17:08, June 14, 2017 (UTC) Lo and behold true believer, issue#4 . [[User:Phantombeast|'Eight Beast Ruler']] (New Century King) 16:47, June 28, 2017 (UTC) More spider-man Here's the next issue , enjoy. [[User:Phantombeast|'Eight Beast Ruler']] (New Century King) 16:36, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Scarlet Spider Here's the next issue . [[User:Phantombeast|'Eight Beast Ruler']] (New Century King) 14:33, August 23, 2017 (UTC) Newest issue is out, And looks like Death has her eyes on another person, god she's goes through more boy toys than Peter does girlfriends XD Also found an interesting manga you may want to check out, it involves star wars . [[User:Phantombeast|'Eight Beast Ruler']] (New Century King) 00:55, September 14, 2017 (UTC) Here'sissue 8 , I'm guessing the fan boys decided the original is way better than the new one so they're keeping it. [[User:Phantombeast|'Eight Beast Ruler']] (New Century King) 15:14, September 28, 2017 (UTC)